Rika's adventures around the world:Chapter 1: A Good French experience
by LucarioBeastSlayer
Summary: Rika is traveling around the world to different places, in Chapter 1 Rika has a very Sexy experience with Arsène the Pachirisu. Hope you enjoy it. Chapter 2 is comming ASAP. Warning: Part of some words in the story are French.


It was a nice cool night in France, Rika the fem. Pikachu was walking through the streets of France.  
"Ugh...why did I get fired from my last job? I mean I couldn't speak full french but at least knowing half the languege is good enough right?" Said Rika fustratedly, she continued walking before she heard someone yelp out loud "Help meeeee!", Rika came to an alley way where a small, puffy and inocent little joltik was backed into a corner by two Typlosions. "S'il vous pla t monsieur ne me blesse pas!" Pleaed the small Joltik to the Typlosion's. "Maintenant, maintenant plaidoirie doit vous m nera nulle part" Said one typlosion who seemed like a shiny, "We're not going to hurt you, unless you give us all your families fortune..If you want to live or see daylight again" Said the second Typlosion that wasn't shiny.

The two Typlosions stepped closer to the small Joltik, all of a sudden a very large rush of electricity hit the Typlosions, Rika had used thunderbolt on the two. "Nous devons y aller, nous pouvons la saisir plus tard" Said the shiny Typlosion, "Oui,Oui I agree" Said the other as he throw down a smokeball then disappearing. "Are you Okay? tes-vous d'accord?" Said Rika, "Y-Yes, who are you?" Said the small Joltik frightened still. "I'm Rika the pikachu, I'm the one who shoked those mean typlosions away" Said Rika picking up the small Joltik, "Oui, vous M-Merci" said the young Joltik nuzzling the pikachu as she picked her up. Rika continued walking til she got tired, "So where do you live?" Rika asked, the Joltik whispered to the pika in her ear "I live at the mansion near the cave of electricity in the forest" said the little Joltik. Rika headed to the mansion. Rika knocked on the door once, the door opened to show a Ariados in a maids outfit along with a spinarak on her head the spinarak was also wearing an outfit but a butler one, "Bonjour, I'm Alain the spinarak, and this is Amarante the ariados" said the spinarak.

Alain showed the little joltik to her room, as Amarante took me to an avalible room, "Ici, vous tes cher, this is your room" said the Ariados before leaving me in the room. An hour passed as Rika laid on the nice soft bed, "Bonjour?" Said a soft yet light like voice, the door open as A male Pachirisu walked into the room, "Hello to you too" said Rika keeping calm, "I want to say thank you for saving my friend" said the Pachirisu, "My name is Ars ne" He said, "Nice to meet you my name is Rika" she said, "I know" said Ars ne as he climbed on the bed "my maid told me" he said, "Vraiment monsieur?!" said Rika. "Oui I know miss Rika" the male Pachirisu said looking at her up and down, Rika could notice "Why are you looking at me like that?" she said, "Would you mind we have som fun?" He said with a red blush on his face. "Of course" said Rika as she laid on her back and spreading her legs showing her slit "Vous ne me d rangerait pas si nous commen ons l cher ma fente, diriez-vous?" said Rika with a blush redder than fire, "Of course I don't mind" said Ars ne as he started to lick her folds with his blush deeper, Rika started to moan as Ars ne's member started to grow out its sheath.

"Oui, Oui ça fait du bien" moaned Rika, Arsène could barely control hisself as he wanted to hump her, " Miss Rika may I?" Arsène said, "Oui you may" said Rika, Arsène started to slowly press his member into Rika, Rika moaned in pleasure, Arsène then grabbed Rika by her hips and bouced her slowly on his member, Rika moaned more then kissed Arsène as she whispeed into his ears "Faster s'il vous plaît~", with that Arsène Bonced her faster on his member, he could also feel Rika's wet slit get tighter. Rika started to pant as she got along with her cheeks starting to conduct small bits of electricity. "Aaah~ Miss Rika I'm getting close" said Arsène as he moaned along with Rika, " Please, monsieur Arsène, Cum in me~ " as Rika moaned out, Arsène nodded and bounced her faster on his member, as he thrusted into her deeply filling her with his seed also as he came Rika did, She also shocked him giving away some of her electricity, makeing her very tired. "Merci monsieur Arsène" Said Rika as she panted, "Votre Bienvenue Rika" said Arsène as he panted along with her before pulling his member out of her. Later they cleaned thereselves up and laid on the bed. "So have you lived here your whole life?" asked Rika, "Not my whole life but partly most of my life" answered Arsène. In only two hours Arsène fell asleep, Rika also went to sleep.


End file.
